glee_nddgfandomcom-20200213-history
Bangers and Mash-Ups (Part 3-4)
Bangers and Mash-Ups is the sixth episode of The New Directions: New Generation's first season, taking place in an Alternate Universe-version of Glee's fourth season. It is broken into four chapters and set during the week of November 5 2012. Adding to the devastation in the aftermath of Stassi's abandonment of Caroline and Co., Sue has dictated to the Cheerio Gleeks that if Caroline doesn't join the team by Friday, she will revoke all of their uniforms. Within the club, tensions between rivals have escalated, causing Will to bring back Mash Up week in an attempt to allow the abrasive personalities a chance at compromise and understanding. Meanwhile, the Football jocks have upped their activity in bullying tactics to reestablish themselves on top, and Michelle's attempt to bring down Carter backfires badly. And when Caroline comes up with a daring plan to take out Nikki that puts another teammate at risk, Stassi makes an uncharacteristic move that causes a big change to McKinley's status quo. The Plot The plot of Bangers and Mash-Ups is broken into four chapters: Part 3 Thursday morning Wally, bored with school but unable to skip class, makes his way to Chess Club meeting where the popular boy's presence makes quite a stir. He walks up to Tim and Dylan's game, who haven't noticed him yet, and calls winner after Dylan defeats his friend. Walt takes the opportunity to engage in psychological warfare as they play, first trying to trip up Dylan by breaking Horror Movie Rules (turning off the lights, sending people off in pairs to investigate something, speaking dead languages not normally spoken), then bringing up Katie, then asking about his bruises and scars. Dylan is shaken, but remains focused on the game, eventually beating the sophomore. Ashwin walks to his locker in hopes of seeing Emma, and is disappointed to run into Liam instead. He takes the opportunity to try to get the AV nerd to back off. He accuses Liam of not even speaking to Emma before, but as soon as the two broke up suddenly razzing her constantly. The lanky sophomore argues that maybe he just doesn't like Ashwin, and the fact that they're no longer joined at the hip opens up the possibility of speaking with the academic. When Ashwin pushes him to confess what he wants to talk to Emma about, Liam roughly tells him that Ashwin has no business knowing what's going on between Liam and Emma and pushes the Indian boy out of the way as he moves down the hall. The girls' team is in the Music Room, fitting their costumes for their Mash-up. Emma makes a snide remark about Hayley's desperation to destroy everything she touches as she makes cut-outs in her dress, and Hayley retorts that "if you got it, flaunt it." Stassi demands the both of them shut up, arguing with Annie against talking out their feelings and instead insisting true compromise is suffering through each other professionally and ignoring each other otherwise. The girls then rehearse their performance of Brighter Than The Sun/Shark In The Water with satisfactory results. In the girl's room, Caroline is perplexed when Nikki saunters into the room and doesn't partake in their usual sparring. When she calls the junior out on it, Nikki explains that Caroline is a plague, and that soon everyone will see that all she does is bring everyone around her down and things will go back to normal. Caroline counters that maybe she'll be the one to finally put Nikki in her place, and the older girl scoffs as she walks toward the door. Before she leaves, however, she expresses curiosity in Caroline leaving her friends alone with so many attacks happening. She implicates Katie specifically, causing Caroline to worry and take off looking for her friend. Michelle, Lindsay, and Bert are working hard to put together their big expose against Carter and his secret girl. The two tiny girls rush to the lunchroom to set up the last part and wait for Carter to appear. Everett approaches them and asks his sister to reconsider, but she's insistent on bringing the jock down. When the junior appears, the girls signal Bert, and Lindsay's audio begins playing. Michelle realizes that the girl's voice is Katie and tries to stop the attack, but Lindsay doesn't hear her and the damage is done when a picture of Katie and Carter together appears on the monitors. Carter attempts to save face by explaining that the freshman was just a source of tension relief, and when Katie tries to defend herself he insults her before dumping a slushie on her head. Caroline and Hayley are in the hall, getting ready for their prank on Nikki. The remote control is disconnected, so Hayley races to her locker to detonate the mechanism by hand. She sees the HBIC walking alone down the hall and counts in her head to set off the attack, but is taken by surprise when someone comes from beside and pulls her off balance, destroying the detonator. The sophomore is stunned to see Stassi, who accuses her of being an idiot. When Hayley asks what she's doing, the junior replies that she's keeping the other girl from being expelled, hinting that the rebel had become sloppy in her tactics and Nikki knew about the prank. Hayley is suspicious when she realizes that Stassi is still in communication with the Head Cheerio, and the junior explains that both sides are playing them, and she's merely doing what she has to for peace. When the sophomore asks why Stassi cares about what happens to her, she says that she cares when smart people allow manipulative bitches to use them. She warns Hayley not to let either side allow her to be disposable, then walks away. The sophomore is confused about whether the cheerleader sees her as someone that matters or a piece in her chess game, and sings Love The Way You Lie/Behind These Hazel Eyes. Part 4 Stassi rechecks the text on her SmartPhone as she walks into the Choir Room, where Nina, Annie, and Michelle are waiting for her. Nina, wearing jeans and a blouse, has boxed her uniform and is holding it in her hands as she explains to Stassi that she told the girls everything. Michelle and Annie complain that they weren't told and that it is unfair that the juniors will be kicked off the squad, but Stassi commands all three of them to shut up. She instructs Nina to get back in uniform, as they still have seven hours to convince Caroline to become a Cheerio and she will not lose her uniform over a glorified catfight. When Michelle asks what they're going to do about Caroline, Stassi replies that she will handle it no matter what it takes. Dalton leans against his locker in frustration. He is avoiding Walt in anger, but since Roxie doesn't understand why they're fighting, she's still associating with the player; and his other friends have given up tiptoeing around him with Stassi telling him to suck it up and accept that he has "the game of a slug". Upon seeing Walt and Roxie laughing together down the hall, the sophomore's frustration boils over, and as soon as the freshman walks away, he storms up to his friend and goes off on him for snaking the girl he likes. Walt asks him if he's been preventing Dalton from asking out Roxie by spending every moment of the day with the girl, and Dalton concedes that he's been gun-shy. Walt admits to his best friend that he's not actually dating Roxie, and just wanted to simultaneously mess with the other boy as well as push him to make a move. The boys reconcile, and Walt encourages Dalton to go after his crush. Dylan finds Katie hiding in the library, and she reveals that her reputation has taken a severe downturn. She admits she's not sure if with everything hitting them from all sides, including Caroline and the Club, she's able to just shake off the bullying. Dylan comforts her by saying that whatever comes next will be nothing compared to this. Katie looks at Dylan and suggests that the two of them going to BreadstiX would show the school that she didn't care about Carter Macy. Dylan is surprised, but accepts her invitation for a date, and agrees to call her this time if something comes up. Caroline enters the Chemistry classroom where Stassi is studying and accuses her of sabotaging her efforts to take out Nikki. Stassi explains that the girls' efforts are stupidly put together and hurting the people around her like Annie, Michelle, and Nina. When the freshman argues she's trying to change things for the better, Stassi retorts that she hasn't been playing any big moves in order to get the clout to make any changes. She explains that Caroline needs to sweep Nikki's feet out from under her in order to get the fire-power to count for something. When Caroline asks how Stassi proposes she do that, the junior replies that the freshman needs to figure it out for herself and leaves the room. Liam approaches Emma in the hallway as the girl breaks off her "date" with Jeremy Upchurch over the phone. When he asks what her plans on for the weekend instead, she suggests that she may go to Ashwin's brother's soccer game and then his family's house for dinner, but Liam tells her not to. He tells her that she is the one that broke up with him, and even though Ashwin suggested being friends, it's too soon to be that close again. The lanky boy says he knows it's scary being alone, but if she hangs on to Ashwin, she'll only be holding him back from moving on. Later in their class, Ashwin notes that Emma seems distracted, and when she admits that she isn't going out with Jeremy this weekend, he invites her to his brother's soccer game, explaining that he doesn't really want to go out with Rhi anyways. Emma, however, refuses the invite, telling him that she has a lot of schoolwork to do. She encourages him to follow through on his date with the blonde, however, and when he realizes that she's rejecting him, Ashwin attempts to mask his sadness with casual indifference. Roxie walks into the auditorium where Dalton is sitting on the stage. He tells her he doesn't really have a reason for asking her here except wanting to talk. The sophomore confesses that he likes Roxie and was jealous that she went out with Wally and turned him down. When Roxie expresses confusion about what he thinks she turned him down over, he realizes that she didn't realize he was asking her out on a date when he suggested BreadstiX to discuss Sectionals. With a boost of confidence, he asks her out on a date to BreadstiX, which she at first refuses, saying she hates BreadstiX, but is okay with the date part. Dalton is elated, and suggests they spend the rest of the period in the auditorium to talk about the set list for Sectionals. Caroline enters the library and quickly finds Katie hiding behind a stack of criminology books. Katie asks her friend what she's thinking about, and the brunette explains that she thinks she has a way to get a leg up in their fight with Carter and Nikki: she wants both her and Katie to join Cheerios. Katie thinks she's joking, but Caroline explains that although it's not her first choice, she'll do anything to beat Medusa. And, with her status as a Fabray, the freshman is certain Sue will take both of them. Katie is hesitant, but finally agrees, and the two leave the library. As the boys sing Please Don't Go/Let's See How Far We've Come, the team reflects on the changes of the past week. Katie is sitting in a new Cheerios uniform as she holds Dylan's hand. Roxie is watching Dalton sing to her, though she is still uncertain of the change in her relationship with the boy. Emma feels horrible at Ashwin's pain, but finds comfort in Liam's supportive looks. Michelle feels universally ostracized, as =her own brother won't even look at her. Caroline is feeling powerful as a new co-captain, and acknowledged Stassi's actions appreciatively. Stassi was pleased at the outcome, noting that Nikki was not nearly as surprised as she should have been and supposing that the Asian Cheerio likely made her own backdoor deal with their Coach. She also glanced at Hayley, hoping that the two rivals would stop targeting each other, but knowing the unlikelihood of the outcome. Songs Trivia * Rhi's full name is incorrectly stated as Arianna instead of Aria in this episode. Category:Episodes